Forum:De kroeg
}} Categorie:GebouwCategorie:Overlegorgaanen:Forum:The Pubro:RoWikicity:Cafenea right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue - Bun venit - Benvenuto __TOC__ Franstalige wikistad Ik zou graag een Franstalige wiki oprichten, maar is dit goed voor jullie? En willen er vrijwilligers helpen?? Ik kan behoorlijk goed Frans, ik krijg het toch al bijna 4 jaar ;) Greenday2 6 jun 2008 14:55 (UTC) :Hoe zullen we het land daar noemen? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 14:57 (UTC) ::Liberté erin verwerken, want Libertas komt daar toch van (veronderstel ik) Greenday2 6 jun 2008 14:58 (UTC) :::Wel, als Ilemulando en Adlibita hetzelfde betekenen als Libertas, zou het kunnen denk ik, maar ik dacht meer aan een andere naam, niet teveel hetzelfde, snap je? Maar Pays de Liberté ofzo zou wel kunnen denk ik, ik weet het niet, kan nog niet zo goed Frans, moet eerst Duits leren, ga naar Duitsland. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::::Tu ne parles pas bien français? 6 juni 2008 15:05(UTC) :::::Nee, ik spreek geen Francais (ik weet wel dat dat Frans betekent). TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:06 (UTC) ::::::Ik denk dat ik vooral bij de andere Vlamingen moet zijn, wij krijgen zeer snel Frans, leer volgend jaar pas engels, en binnen 3 jaar pas Duits! Greenday2 6 jun 2008 15:09 (UTC) :::::::Misschien helpt dat, of misschien zijn er hier Fransen die naar Nederland verhuist zijn, maar he, niet alleen Vlamingen kunnen Frans! Ik leer ook volgend jaar Engels. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:10 (UTC) ::::::::Volwassenen worden in België wel verondersteld dit te kunnen, maar natuurlijk is het waar wat je zegt ;) Men vader kan goed Frans, maar men moeder heeft het nooit nodig en kan het niet zo goed meer Greenday2 6 jun 2008 15:14 (UTC) :::::::::Mijn ouders kunnen je ook niet helpen, mijn moeder heeft wel Frans geleerd, maar ze heeft het niet gebruikt, ze gebruikt meer de Duitse taal, en mijn vader is helaas dood, dus sorry. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 6 jun 2008 15:17 (UTC) : Villevirtuelle en habitants, oops, ¿Lars Washington? 6 jun 2008 15:24 (UTC) ::Ik kan ook geen frans... wel een beetje duits :p 7 jun 2008 20:12 (UTC) :::Deutsch macht spaß. --OWTB 8 jun 2008 06:52 (UTC) ::::Penso que no... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 08:24 (UTC) :::::Pienso ipv penso. 8 jun 2008 18:38 (UTC) ::::::tis geen Spaans, 'dummy'. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 18:39 (UTC) :::::::Ist dan Roemeens? 8 jun 2008 18:41 (UTC) ::::::::Nee. Je ziet toch zo dat het Negeriaans is? --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:46 (UTC) :::::::::Mo, en ik ma peizn dant Abinomn was! 8 jun 2008 18:51 (UTC) ::::::::::Arme jongen :( --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:53 (UTC) ::::::::::: :'( 8 jun 2008 18:54 (UTC) ::::::::::::Nee, tis geen Roemeens... [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 06:18 (UTC) :::::::::::::Nee''geriaans'' :o --OWTB 9 jun 2008 13:52 (UTC) ::::::::::::::O wacht. Nee --> Nee-ger --> Neger --> Negeer. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 14:02 (UTC) Neue Benutzern Ofzo, we hebben nieuwe gebruikers nodig. Wat kunnen we doen? Reclame maken op: *Wikipedia? *Andere Nederlandstalige wiki's? Iemand anders? :S [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 08:26 (UTC) : Met de staatsbot op alle OP van alle gebuikers van Wiki een bericht posten? -- 8 jun 2008 09:21 (UTC) :: Helpt meestal niet. En anders: of met OWTBot (6) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 8 jun 2008 09:23 (UTC) ::: Wat werkt meestal niet? -- 8 jun 2008 09:25 (UTC) ::::Wat is met m'n bot aan de hand? --OWTB 8 jun 2008 18:21 (UTC) Gokken Tijd voor een gokspelletje (ivm 't EK!) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 13:00 (UTC) :En Roemenië - Nederland, 4-0 :] --OWTB 9 jun 2008 13:54 (UTC) ::Minstens. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 9 jun 2008 14:01 (UTC) La Cettatie!!! K'ben benoemd tot moderator! :) Greenday2 13 jun 2008 14:54 (UTC) :Waar? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 13 jun 2008 14:56 (UTC) ::Ah in Cettatie ;) Greenday2 13 jun 2008 15:01 (UTC) Verkiezingen Iedereen wordt gevraagd om nog zo snel mogelijk te stemmen en liefst op elke functie. Dank u! -- 14 jun 2008 10:30 (UTC) Hoofdzetels van bedrijven Mag je ook artikelen aanmaken over hoofdzetels van bedrijven, zoals bij Muntegu Business Center? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:29 (UTC) :Yup. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:30 (UTC) ::En mag je het ook een naam geven, zoals Muntegu Business Center? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:36 (UTC) :::Yup Pierlot Adrianusz 14 jun 2008 12:38 (UTC) ::::(na bwc) Yes sir. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:39 (UTC) :::::ook met zo een infobox? Tahrim Veltman 14 jun 2008 12:43 (UTC) ::::::Als je het wenst. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 14 jun 2008 12:50 (UTC) Aan alle burgemeesters Als minister van Sport en Ontspanning vraag ik waar ik een basketveld mag aanleggen. Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:06 (UTC) :Is er ergens ruimte in een wijk? Anders ergens buiten een wijk om, stel ik voor. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:09 (UTC) ::Is is ook goed, maar waar? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:10 (UTC) ::Misschien in de toekomstige gelderswijk? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 13:11 (UTC) :::Poehoe. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:12 (UTC) ::::Hoe bedoel je? Greenday2 15 jun 2008 13:13 (UTC) :::::Is t wel echt nodig om nóg een wijk te maken? Ik zal kijken of mss in Sperantza ruimte is. --OWTB 15 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) ::::::Victoria wordt opgedeeld in 4 wijken, Gelderswijk is er 1 van. Misschien een basketveld in zowel Victoriaanse Sportwijk en Gelderswijk. Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 13:22 (UTC) Rijschool Libertansia Is er nog een geschikte plek voor een rijschool? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 15:55 (UTC) :Skeenth? (A) Neeh, ik denk Muntegu. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 15 jun 2008 15:57 (UTC) ::Laten we dan beginnen met het gemeenteplan van Muntegu-Universite. Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 15:57 (UTC :::Hier ben ik mee bezig, nog even geduld aub. -- 15 jun 2008 16:11 (UTC) Zijn er nog andere beschikbare plaatsen? Tahrim Veltman 15 jun 2008 16:02 (UTC) Sportwijk Ik wil even melden dat de sportwijk er anders gaat uitzien ;) Ben al begonnen ;) Greenday2 15 jun 2008 16:09 (UTC) Blokkades Waarom al die energie verspillen ? Maak een paar fijne artikels om passanten en nieuwsgierige bezoekers aan te trekken. smile ¿Lars Washington? 15 jun 2008 16:25 (UTC) Rijschool Libertansia vervolg Is er nog ergens een plekje vrij? Tahrim Veltman 16 jun 2008 16:01 (UTC) Toerisme Wel ministerie kan dit onder zijn hoede nemen?? Greenday2 17 jun 2008 06:08 (UTC) '7 6 nieuwe gebruikers??!!! ' Heb ik iets gemist? Ligency, LeighM, Idrye, Miles Cantrone, Anffi, Splifit en mahfer??? Welkom :) Greenday2 17 jun 2008 17:27 (UTC) :Nee. Ik ben een oude gebruiker. Sven Anfius Plemming 17 jun 2008 17:33 (UTC) ::Ah, oke veranderd :P Greenday2 17 jun 2008 17:52 (UTC) :::Ik zie. Ik ben een goede dichter. Sven Anfius Plemming 17 jun 2008 17:57 (UTC) Minister van Milieu en leefbaarheid Deze is nog niet online geweest sinds de uitslag, goeie start... Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:39 (UTC) :Misschien is de minister plannen aan het maken, geduld is ook een schone zaak he Tahrim Veltman 18 jun 2008 17:41 (UTC) ::Heeft het regeringsakkoord ook nog niet getekend ;) Misschien kan dit komen door examens Greenday2 18 jun 2008 17:43 (UTC) :::Nee, zijn computer is kapot. Hij komt wel af en toe online, dan zit hij bij mij :) --OWTB 19 jun 2008 04:41 (UTC) ::::Aah, oké ;) Greenday2 19 jun 2008 04:48 (UTC) :::::Computer is nog steeds kapot. Zit nu bij mijn oma :-) Ben (talk) 19 jun 2008 16:09 (UTC) ::::::La bunică ;-) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 19 jun 2008 16:18 (UTC) :::::::Zei ik toch? :-) Ben (talk) 19 jun 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::::::Sigur că da. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) Iedereen stemmen >>>> Forum:Stemlokaal <<<< [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:21 (UTC) :Nu! ;p [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 20 jun 2008 13:24 (UTC) Sjabloon Welk sjabloon moet ik op de pagina van mezelf gebruiken, nu ik die ga maken? Ik ben dan geen politicus, maar dan wel organisator, sportjournalist, baas, auteur en leraar... Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 08:57 (UTC) :Oh, gebruik toch maar "politicus" hoor :) Dat kan geen kwaad. We hebben hier in tegenstelling tot in Lovia nu eenmaal geen algemene persoonssjablonen. 21 jun 2008 09:57 (UTC) ::Bedankt. Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 09:59 (UTC) Help wanted! Wie wil meehelpen met de Publieke Omroep? Tahrim Veltman 21 jun 2008 09:13 (UTC) Plaats om op te treden gezocht Hé, iedereen. Om het debuutalbum van Chassis Malicious uit te brengen zou MC Records graag een release party geven. Daarom ben ik op zoek naar een leuk(e) café, bar of plek in het algemeen om dat de te doen. Enkele ideeën? MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 11:48 (UTC) :Misschien in ro:Centrul Vechi, op het grote plein? Vandaag viert Adlibita namelijk haar feestdag, sinds vandaag bestaat 't 1 jaar . Ist OK? [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 11:52 (UTC) ::Proficiat! Maar het grote plein lijkt mij te... groot. Ik ben ook meer op zoek naar iets in Libertas, of Lovia. MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 12:04 (UTC) :::OK, mss Bar oan 't Strand :P [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:06 (UTC) ::::Hm, ''me like, me like... Leuke locatie, niet te chic, niet te groot. Lijkt me de ideale plek om van muziek te genieten met een drankje in je hand. Ik zou het feestje graag op 1 juli geven. Is dat mogelijk? MilesColtrane 23 jun 2008 12:13 (UTC) :::::O ja hoor, ga je gang :D [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 12:17 (UTC) Wie is zo aardig een plekje te ruimen voor een belangrijk gebouw? Wil iemand ergens plek maken voor een moskee? Je krijgt er een vergoeding van € 500.000 voor terug, en alvast 50.000 Libertaanse dollars in test-versie. Je kan al ermee betalen bij de bedrijven van Libertas Live Company. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:48 (UTC) :We hebben hier de Euro. En ik denk dat de Taalwijk wel een plaatsje vrij heeft, mss. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:49 (UTC) ::Eh... Daar wou ik al erges 'n kerk neerzette :S --OWTB 23 jun 2008 13:50 (UTC) :::Dan zet je er ook een kerk bij :D [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:51 (UTC) ::::In de Koran staat dat dat niet mag :P dacht ik. Misschien moeten we een libertaanse dollar invoeren. Ik denk dat ik meer ruimte nodig heb in de Taalwijk daar. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:52 (UTC) :::::Mediawijk, Wikiwijk... Helemaal leeg. Taalwijk is al zo opgepropt... --OWTB 23 jun 2008 13:53 (UTC) :::::: Ik zal wel een plaatsje voor je regelen in Wikistad, als je belooft dat je er een uitgebreid artikel van maakt >;P [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 13:54 (UTC) :::::::Ik? Ja hoor, en ik wil later nog 1 moskee plaatsen in de Gelderswijk. 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 13:55 (UTC) ::::::::Wacht even, het moet wel in verhouding blijven met de populatie he. Een moskee voor 1 persoon is al te veel :p, wij hebben 2 kerken voor 10 christenen xD [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:03 (UTC) ::::::::::Er zijn vast meerdere moslims! Of we bouwen nu een tijdelijke moskee tot die in de Gelderswijk er is. 23 jun 2008 14:04 (UTC)'Tahrim Veltman' :::::::::::Je mag een deel van 't KOL-complex gebruike. Christene dele nu eenmaal. --`OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mag ik het ander deel van het bos gebruiken als tijdelijke moskee? 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:07 (UTC) O wacht even, dat bos wordt niet eens gekapt. Noch voor de KOL, noch voor een moskee. [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:09 (UTC) :Dacht het wel. :P 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:10 (UTC) ::Je begint op dinges (P) te lijken... [[:ro:|Viva Adlibita!]] 23 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) :::Dacht het niet. :P (OWTB, word geen dinges!) 'Tahrim Veltman' 23 jun 2008 14:13 (UTC) ::::Jaja :S Ik werk verder aan m'n KOL-complex. Dan blijft 't IQ iets hoger... --OWTB 23 jun 2008 14:15 (UTC) :::::Ik zou zeggen,waar veel Libertaanse moslims wonen mag je een moskee neerzetten, desnoods wel op een van mijn huizen. Ik ben ook erg benieuwd naar je kerken OWTB.Bob I 24 jun 2008 15:09 (UTC) ::::::Idd. Btw, zie ook Overleg:Stadhuis van Wikistad. 24 jun 2008 15:10 (UTC) Nieuwe Gouden Maanden? Komt er een nieuwe gouden periode aan? :P Lijkt wel zo. Libertas is niet meer zo actief geweest sinds oktober/november! :D 24 jun 2008 13:56 (UTC) Nieuwe grondwet? Iedere inwoner gevraagd om te stemmen! *'Forum:Stemlokaal#footer [[:ro:|''Viva Adlibita!'']] 24 jun 2008 13:15 (UTC)